Battle Royale
by Miyuki-chan2
Summary: FoR and Battle Royale Crossover. Hokage and their class are pitted against themselves on a remote island in a cruel gameo f survival where only one may remain or else everyone dies. Friendship, love, betrayal, sacrifice, action... r&r pls!
1. Prologue

Battle Royale: Prologue  
  
This fic is a crossover of the Japanese movie Battle Royale (BR) and Flame of Recca. I had just finished watching the pirated VCD when I thought, What would happen if Hokage played that game. So I created this story with a whole load of my own created characters. Anyway, to understand this story, u've gotta noe wat BR is about, and I dun tink many of you have watched it as it was rated R-15 in Japan and R(A) in Singapore, due to violence and bloody scenes, although a DVD is out in Japan now. Personally, I think that this show should just be rated PG, but my friend says that though only 13, I have the mentality of a 16, 17 year old, thus I find the show alright. Btw, this is a great show, which I really recommend. It's not just violence, but it has an inner meaning in the friendship and relation in between students.  
  
Summary of Battle Royale: Japan at the dawn of a new millennium: unemployment stands at 15% with millions out of work. School violence is out of control and rebellious teenagers stage mass boycotts. The beleaguered government retaliates with Battle Royale.... Each year a randomly chosen class is pitted against itself on an abandoned island in a cruel game of survival. It lasts three days; everyone gets food, water and a weapon. ONLY ONE MAY SURVIVE.  
  
Note: this takes place after FOR has ended and Fuuko, Recca, Yanagi and Domon are in their final year in high school. And I changed the original BR a bit. Originally, a secondary 3 class is chosen randomly, but here I changed it to any high school class.  
  
~~~  
  
The high school third year students chatted happily and noisily on the school bus as it drove along the highway. Among them was Kirisawa Fuuko, looking forward and eager towards their graduation trip.  
  
Fuuko could hardly believe it. She was finally going on the much awaited graduation trip, together with her closest friends, Sakoshita Yanagi, Hanabishi Recca, and Ishijima Domon. At the start of their third year in high school, all four of them had been streamed into the same class based on their results and now, at the end of the school year, they were going on the trip together. If only Mi-chan was here, thought Fuuko as she sighed. Not to everyone's surprise, Mikagami had topped the whole nation in his exams the year before, and and was now studying an advanced course in law in the Tokyo University.  
  
"Hey Fuuko! Come and take a picture!" Recca yelled at her while waving a Polaroid camera a few seats away from her. Beside him was Yanagi, smiling demurely as she motioned for Fuuko to join them. Fuuko smiled and walked over, with Domon following behind. Flinging the camera to a nearby classmate, Recca joined his friends, who all posed like monkeys, with Yanagi as an exception. Recca then snatched back his camera and the picture, refusing to let anyone else have it.  
  
The bus ride carried on into the night. One by one, the students slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Fuuko, Fuuko, wake up," Yanagi's voice was heard. Fuuko drearily opened her eyes, "Have we reached yet?"  
  
Yanagi shook her head nervously, "Look around; I don't know where we are."  
  
Still in a dreamy state, Fuuko had not noticed the place they were in until she heard Yanagi's words and shook herself awake. All her classmates were sprawled on the floor of what looked like a dark classroom, except that there was only one teacher's desk and two normal desks at the far ends of the classroom, with the silhouette of a teenage boy and girl on each desk respectively. All around her, her classmates were stirring and asking, "Where are we?"  
  
Suddenly, the lights came on and in walked their form teacher, Minamoto- Sensei, followed by a large group of soldiers armed with rifles. Sitting down at the teacher's desk, he spoke to the class, "Please sit down." The bewildered class did not move.  
  
"Sit!" the soldiers stepped out and yelled at the confused yet frightened students, who hurriedly sat down on the floor.  
  
Minamoto smiled slyly, "I know all of you are puzzled upon seeing me, so let me start things up." He pointed at the two students wearing different uniforms sitting on the desks, "Fuyukawa Miyuki and Aizawa Koichi, two transfer students. Now to get on to today's lesson. I know you all hate me and were happy I wasn't coming, however, we have something else for u."  
  
Saying so, he strode up to the blackboard and wrote the words 'BR' before turning to ask the class, "Do you know what is the BR act?" Some of the students' faces turned pale on hearing his words while others looked stumped.  
  
Minamoto sighed, "Nevermind. Now we'll watch the video and you'll know." A soldier moved forward and turned on the TV where an extra hot girl in her early twenties appeared on the screen wearing a cute and sexy guerilla uniform.  
  
"Congrats, class 3B of Nakayama High School!" She spoke excitedly in a cutesy voice. "You are the lucky class this year to be chosen to play the game of Battle Royale! You are all on a small, uninhabited island about 10km around. The game will last three days, and each of you is given food, water, a map of the island, a compass, and a weapon to fight it out amongst yourselves. The weapons are random so what you get depends on your luck. In this game, you are to kill each other until only one of you remains. There will also be danger zones every few hours. Your teacher will announce them every six hours together with the death toll. Now, about the chokers on your necks."  
  
The class moved their hands to their necks where a choker was fixed as the ironically cute woman used to introduce this deadly game continued, "These are waterproof, shockproof and permanent. They can monitor your pulse and every move, so if you are in a danger zone, we will know and can send shockwaves to it and 'Boom!' it explodes! If by the end of the game, more than one person is still alive, then all the remaining necklaces will also explode, so no one survives. Also, if you try to take of the choker, it'll explode as well, so promise not to try that, ok? Now, I'll call your names one by one, and you'll come out to receive your items. I hope to hear a big energetic 'Hai!" when it's your turn and let's all try our best in this game of survival."  
  
The class was clearly frightened now as many of them gasped. At this point the teacher stopped the tape, "Are all of you clear?" Hoshino Chizuro, the prettiest and most high-class girl in the class, stepped out.  
  
"What is it?" Minamoto asked.  
  
"What is this game?" Chizuro demanded. "You are telling us to kill each other off in this stupid game. I refuse to play it! It's ridiculous!"  
  
"You have no choice."  
  
"Really?" Chizuro then lunged at Minamoto, and went hysterical. She then tried to run out of the room, but was restrained by the soldiers."  
  
"You leave me no choice, Chizuro," Minamoto said coldly as he reached out for a remote control and pressed a button. The LCD display at the center of her choker started making a beeping noise as it blinked red. The soldiers then released their hold on Chizuro.  
  
"What's happening?" Chizuro cried as she motioned towards her classmates for an answer. "Help me!" No one dared to move forward. Chizuro ran towards her classmates but was avoided out of fear. On the verge of tears, she turned towards her boyfriend, Kimura Yamato, crying out, "Help!" Yamato tried to move forward to help but was restrained by his friends. Finally, the choker gave one long beep until it suddenly exploded. It all happened in a second, and Chizuro then fell lifeless onto the floor, blood spouting slightly from her neck, staining the top half of her uniform.  
  
~Girls, #4, Hoshino Chizuro dead, 41 to go~  
  
Yamato rushed towards Chizuro's body, "Chizuro, Chizuro!" Realizing the hard truth, he fought in vain to keep his tears from flowing as he held on tightly to Chizuro's hand. His best friend, Kanazaki Junichi, and another classmate, Hamasaki Eriko, went to his side and consoled him.  
  
The teacher smirked then went to continued the tape. "Boys, #1, Manno Keisuke," the kawaii girl now had a slightly serious tone in her voice. "Hai!" Keisuke replied calmly as he received his bag of items from the soldiers and left the classroom."  
  
"Girls, #1, Imai Kyoko" "H-hai!"  
  
""Boys, #2, Nonaka Soichiro" "Hai!".  
  
"Boys, #5, Hanabishi Recca" "Yanagi, I'll wait for you outside," Recca whispered to her..  
  
"Girls, #9, Fuyukawa Miyuki" The transfer student sitting on the table silently got up and somersaulted in the air to the doorway where she received her bag and walked out.  
  
"Boys, #9, Aizawa Koichi" The other transfer student in his dark black uniform sauntered up coolly towards the soldier, taking his time. Minamoto smiled, "You better be careful of these two. From the way they 'act cool', you can tell they are dangerous.".  
  
"Girls, #11, Oka Ayami" Ayami got up but Eriko held her back, "Be careful, no matter what happens, you will always be my friend." Ayami nodded her head before she left..  
  
In a few minutes, the classroom was left empty with only the soldiers and Minamoto as the game started.  
  
~Day 1, 0:30am, the game begins~  
  
~~~  
  
So, how's the story so far? This story, although has FoR characters, does not really focus much on them. Btw, showing Fuuko at the opening story is hinting something about of the end of the story. Try guessing what it hints and continue reading to confirm your guess. R&R pls!!! thx!!! 


	2. Day 1

Battle Royale: Day 1  
  
~Day 1, 0.30am, the game begins~  
  
Hamasaki Eriko stepped out into the cold midnight air. The cruel game had just started. Where could she hide? What could she do? Where were Ayami and Yamato? Cautiously, she walked on when she stopped seeing Yamato facing Ono Taichi, who was pointing an arrow in a bow at Yamato.  
  
"What are you doing?" Yamato asked. He had to be careful with Ono, who had never been on good terms with him.  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" replied Ono as he tried to shoot Yamato.  
  
Eriko rushed forward and grabbed Yamato's arm and ran off with him, "Baka! Don't just stand there!" As the two of them fled, Ono continued shooting at them. An arrow hit Eriko's shoulder and she stifled a scream. Ono was about to run after them when he felt something sharp pierce through him and saw the edge of a bloodied sword sticking out from his stomach before he collapsed onto the ground. Behind him, stood Takana Hikaru, still holding on to the sword that had just sinned.  
  
~Boys #7, Ono Taichi dead, 40 to go~  
  
Yamato and Eriko finally stopped, breathless, at the opening of a cave along the coastal area of the island. "What were you doing, Baka? You almost got killed!"  
  
"Sorry," Yamato replied. "Are you okay?" He examined Eriko's arm then quickly let go of it when he realized what he was doing.  
  
"That hurt, idiot!"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Nevermind," Eriko sighed. "You really are stupid. Go inside the cave; it should be safe. I'm going to find Ayami."  
  
"No, don't," Yamato held her back. "It's dangerous now and you're wounded. You can go look for her tomorrow. How's your wound?"  
  
"It hurts! Let's go in the cave then. I've got to dress my wound."  
  
Inside the cave, Eriko grasped a rock there tightly with her wounded arm while using her good arm to pull out the arrow. That second was excruciating, and Eriko screamed out loud. Yamato, the 'nerd' he was, only stood there watching as Eriko washed her wound, and ripped off a piece of cloth from her skirt to wrap around her wound.  
  
"You're thinking of Chizuro, aren't you?" she asked when she was done.  
  
Yamato merely nodded his head, before asking, "Why did you save me?"  
  
"Because my brain temporarily went out of order and thus I did a stupid thing."  
  
"You can still be sarcastic at a time like this. You always have nothing nice to say. Can't you be more feminine?"  
  
Eriko made a face, "I have the 'cute innocent' look. Isn't that enough?" Yamato pretended to puke. *** "Yanagi, don't run so fast!" cried Recca. "Where are you going?"  
  
Yanagi did not stop until she reached a cliff facing the sea, "Recca-kun, I don't think I can kill anyone, nor do I want to see anyone get killed. I don't even want to play this game. Recca, I hope you will survive this game." Finishing her words, Yanagi jumped down where the waves crashed intensely upon her and on the rocks.  
  
"Yanagi!" Recca shouted, before he reached into his bag for his knife, "Let me join you, Yanagi." Recca then slashed his stomach open with the knife. His last words were "Forgive me Yanagi, I won't survive this game."  
  
~Girls #15, Sakoshita Yanagi dead; Boys #5, Hanabishi Recca, dead; 38 to go~  
  
"Who's there?" Murai Natsuki asked as she heard a rustle of leaves behind her and pointed her gun at the unseen intruder. A girl stepped out from the trees. Natsuki heaved a sigh of relief, "Sakura, it's so good to see you."  
  
Morishima Sakura smiled, "Natsuki, you alright? That's your weapon? You're lucky!"  
  
Natsuki shook her head, "What's yours?"  
  
Sakura took something from her jacket as a piercing scream rang through the air. Natsuki dropped her gun as she clutched onto her right arm, which was bleeding and feeling from the wound inflicted on her. Opposite her, Sakura stood smirking, holding the chained battalion (I don't know what that sort of weapon is called and I don't know how 2 describe it) she had hit Natsuki with.  
  
"Why?" Natsuki stuttered in disbelief. Sakura strode over and picked up the gun, pointing it at Natsuki's forehead. "I thought we were best friends," Natsuki pleaded.  
  
"Why?" Sakura's tone was icy, unlike her usual angelic tone. "Because I want to survive. I'm sick of acting so good and obedient all the time. In the end, I get nothing and I have to play this game. So I decided, I won't be good anymore; I'll survive, even if I have to resort to underhand means. Die, Natsuki-chan." As she pressed the trigger, a teardrop slid down her cheek and she whispered inaudibly, "Gomen, Natsuki, I don't want to die."  
  
She kept hers and Natsuki's weapon as she walked off and passed the bodies of Yamashita Midori and Yamada Tomoya, who had hung themselves together. I won't allow myself to end up like that, she thought.  
  
~Girls #12, Murai Natsuki dead; Girls #10 Yamashita Midori dead; Boys #15 Yamada Tomoya dead; 35 to go~  
  
"Hey, aren't you the transfer student?" asked Kitano Namiko as she spotted the tall, cool guy. "Can I follow you around this game? It's comforting to have a suave guy by my side." Namiko put on a sexy voice, "Please? Btw, what's your weapon? Let me have a look."  
  
Without his consent, Namiko snatched his bag and took a look and laughed, "A rubber duck? Why don't you use mine? Here, it's a machine gun; pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Aizawa Koichi looked at her coldly before he took the machine gun from her hands and shot her. Namiko fell backwards as she screamed, "What are you doing? You can't be that heartless! I gave you my weapon!" Aizawa remined silent as he walked over towards her, and tilted her chin up, his grip on her chin tight. Then, he aimed the machine gun at her mouth and shot her once more. The sounds of the bullets drowned Namiko's screams of fear and pain at the last moments of her life. Aizawa then took her machine gun and walked off.  
  
~Girls #17, Kitano Namiko dead, 34 to go~  
  
Day 1, 6.30am  
  
The loudspeakers blared Minamoto's voice all over the island, "Rise and shine all of you out there. Here's the death toll so far: Boys #7, Ono Taichi, Girls #15, Sakoshita Yanagi, Boys #5, Hanabishi Recca, Girls #12, Murai Natsuki, Girls #10 Yamashita Midori, Boys #15 Yamada Tomoya, Girls #17, Kitano Namiko. Total of 7 dead. Now for the danger zones."  
  
Fuuko gasped from where she was. Yanagi and Recca were dead! Impossible! They had braved so many battles together. How could they just die like that? Beside her, Domon was also looking stunned. *** Ayami heaved a sigh of relief! Neither Eriko nor Keisuke were dead yet! She lunged for the door of the small hut. "Where are you going?" Imai Kyoko asked her. The two of them, with a few other gals, had formed a group of allies and were now at a small house on the island. "I'm going to look for Eriko and Keisuke! Don't worry, I'll be back soon!"  
  
She had not gone far when she heard a sound behind her and spun around. "Sakura," she smiled. Sakura also smiled back at her as she removed her hand from her pocket and pointed her gun at Ayami. Ayami gasped as she realized Sakura was serious on the game and ran off. Sakura shot at the dodging Ayami several times and managed to hit her in the chest before Ayami disappeared round a corner.  
  
Bearing with the burning pain in her side, Ayami continued running at top speed until she bumped into someone. "Keisuke-kun!" she cried as she hugged him out of relief. "Ayami? What happened?" asked Manno Keisuke. "I was looking for you and the other girls to tell you to join me and the other guys at the other side of the island. We're thinking of a way of escape now!" He then noticed the red stain in Ayami's uniform, "What's this?"  
  
Ayami sat down then said, "Sakura, she shot me. Be careful. She's no longer the innocent girl we know. I'm afraid you'll have to pass the message to the other girls yourself. I won't make it. please help me find Eriko and tell her to join us. Keisuke-kun, have you ever liked anyone?"  
  
Keisuke shook his head, "I treat everyone as friends. Why are you asking me that now?"  
  
"Accompany me just for a few more minutes. I like you. You're always so nice and friendly and kind to everyone. I really like you. Arigatou, Kami- sama, I can die with no unfulfilled wishes or regrets. Keisuke, I'm really happy to have met you. Can I please have your company for a while? I've finally let you know of my feelings," Ayami stopped abruptly as her hand holding onto Keisuke's went limp.  
  
"Ayami, Ayami!" Keisuke tried to shake her awake, but her fingers did not even twitch. "Ayami," Keisuke whispered as he held her body in a peaceful eternal sleep close to him. "You're one of my best friends, always helping and supporting you. Though I never loved you, you will always be a sister to me."  
  
~ "Arigatou, Kami-sama, I can die with no unfulfilled wishes or regrets. Keisuke, I'm really happy to have met you."~  
  
~Girls #11, Oka Ayami dead, 33 to go~  
  
"I hear someone coming!" Shuya yelled excitedly. "Keisuke must be back!" Shuya raced downstairs to open the door. There was silence. The other two boys and one girl went downstairs as well. Instead if Keisuke, there lay Shuya, eyes wide open with a knife in his forehead and Aizawa Koichi standing there. Without a word he used his machine gun and shot the three people in the house. The two boys were shot dead on the spot. Hiromi was shot on the leg and fell backwards. "Don't come any closer," she cowered, frightened to tears, and at the mercy of Aizawa. The tall bishounen with dyed blonde hair did not blink as he shot the girl too, then moved to collect their weapons - two guns, an axe and two grenades.  
  
~Boys #10, Kawamura Shuya dead; Boys #2, Nonaka Soichiro dead; Boys #21 Kiriyama Hideaki dead; Girls #21 Sakurai Hiromi dead; 29 to go~  
  
"Yamato, come on, let's go, we can't stay here," Eriko pulled at the still- dazed Yamato's sleeve.  
  
Yamato did not move, "I can't move on. I miss Chizuro. I don't want to carry on this game. It's so frightening and scary. All of a sudden, our familiar classmates have become murderers and I don't know who to trust."  
  
"Except Chizuro if she was still alive,right? She will always be in your heart. You don't even trust me, that's why you kept a distance from me and stayed awake the whole of last night." Eriko's tone had a tinge of sarcasm and bitterness.  
  
"Gomen nasai, I."  
  
"Forget it," replied Eriko. "Let's go. If you loved Chizuro, carry on with the game and survive. She wouldn't want to see you in this state. She loved you too. Didn't you notice her move back when you tried to help her? She didn't want you to get hurt. I understand how she must have felt, on the brink of death, having to bid you a sudden and painful farewell, and not being able to do so properly. But she still wanted you to continue. I've always respected and liked Chizuro. She was so refined, beautiful and such a nice person. At times, I envied her, but I never hated her, so I'm also upset about her death. Still, we have to look ahead and go on."  
  
Yamato finally got up and nodded as they proceeded on.  
  
Day 1, 12.30pm  
  
Loudspeakers once more blared the 'cheerful' voice of Minamaoto as he carried on the six-hourly announcement, "Death toll stands at five people dead, who are Girls #11, Oka Ayami."  
  
"Ayami!" Eriko suddenly stopped in her tracks as she heard the announcement, and fell to her knees. "Impossible! She can't be dead!"  
  
"Eriko," Yamato pulled at her. "Let's go."  
  
"Tell me that Ayami was not on the death list and I was just hearing things," Eriko's worried voice and pleading eyes tore at Yamato's heart, but he knew he could not lie.  
  
"Eriko, Ayami is dead."  
  
"No!" Tears suddenly came rushing out of Eriko's eyes. "It can't be! It's all my fault! If I had looked for her last night, then maybe this would not have happened. I caused Ayami's death! I didn't even have the chance to last see her again."  
  
"Eriko," Yamato held her shoulders firmly. "Get a grip on yourself. You told me to go on when Chizuro died, so now it's time for you to go on."  
  
Eriko looked up at Yamato for a while, before she suddenly held on to him and started sobbing uncontrollably, burying her tear-stained face in his chest. Yamato was at a loss of what to do and could only awkwardly comfort Eriko. *** "Argh! Fuuko! There's a corpse over there!" screamed Domon as he hid behind Fuuko.  
  
"You're embarrassing, Domon!" chided Fuuko. "Where? Let me see."  
  
Fuuko gasped as she muttered, "Domon, it's Recca."  
  
Fuuko and Domon both rushed over to Recca's body, his stomach open and bloody. "Recca," Fuuko stuttered as she reached inside his jacket and found the photo they had taken on the bus. They all had looked so happy then. Fuuko pressed the photo to her chest, kept it, while restraining her tears, and muttering a "Rest in peace, Recca and Yanagi." Turning, she faced Domon, "Let's go." *** The evening sun bore down on the struggling game players on the small island. The usually gentle sunset rays now seemed to be strong and harsh, beating down their weary backs. Another six hours had passed, this time with no one dead. yet.  
  
"What's wrong, Eriko?" Yamato asked when he saw Eriko staggering behind, struggling to keep up with him.  
  
Eriko forced a weak smile, "I'm okay, just a little tired." she had barely finished her sentence when her body gave way and she fell forwards, fortunately, landing in the hands of Yamato.  
  
"Eriko, you're hole body's so hot!" exclaimed Yamato.  
  
"Is it? I feel fine, I can walk, Yamato, let go of me."  
  
"Fine," Yamato shrugged and let go off her immediately, causing Eriko to fall down.  
  
"Idiot!" shouted Eriko. "Why did you let go?"  
  
"Didn't you ask me to let go off you?"  
  
"Couldn't you do it more gently? You really are a stupid nerd!"  
  
"You two are really great; still being able to argue at a time like this," broke in a familiar tomboyish voice.  
  
Eriko did not have to turn around to know who it was, "Got a problem with that, Fuuko? Don't you always quarrel with Recca and Domon?"  
  
"Hehe." Fuuko grinned mischievously. "You guys mind if Domon and I follow you about?"  
  
Eriko shrugged, "I'm not against it. At least if anyone attacks, I can use you as a scapegoat."  
  
"Erm. guys," Yamato broke in. "Can we first find a place to stay for the night, before you two continue bickering?" *** "Wow!" gasped Fuuko, amazed at the shelter they had just found. "I didn't know there was such a nice house on this island." In front of them, was a two-high small-sized bungalow, which had nice decorations, fresh paint and clear glass windows.  
  
Fuuko was just about to step in when she felt the point of a rifle behind her and a cold voice speak, "Get out of here; this is my territory. Unless you want to die, leave behind your weapons and scram!" Fuuko turned her head slightly and saw the female transfer student, Fuyukawa Miyuki behind her. The only difference now was that instead of her uniform, she was wearing a female ninja costume (you know something like what Kagero wore when she was a Ninja).  
  
Fuuko and Domon reluctantly took out their weapons - throwing daggers and an axe respectively, knowing that to fight back without their madougus would be no simple task. Yamato and Eriko then realized that they had not checked what weapons they had got. Eriko started laughing when Yamato took out his weapon, "Hahaha! How do you fight with a pair of chopsticks? I bet I got something much better." Eriko stopped in her words when she saw in her hands her weapon, a pack of cotton wool. Yamato was trying hard not to laugh lest he got beaten up by Eriko, while the transfer student had an 'amazed' look on her face, and was sweatdropping furiously.  
  
"Forget it," she sighed. "I'll let you stay here only for tonight. And you can keep your weapons as you'll need it having a sick person amongst your midst." Pointing to Eriko, she continued, "Your breathing is rugged and irregular, your face is flushed, and you are having a high fever and on the verge of fainting any moment, though you are struggling to put on a strong act."  
  
Inside the house, Eriko queried, "How did you know about my fever?"  
  
"I study all aspects of advanced Ninjutsu," replied the student coolly. "This includes observing the breathing of people from far way to monitor their movement. Of course my fighting skills are much higher than the average. This suit is much easier for movement, and these shurikens, which I got for my weapon, are what I use best."  
  
"Then why do you have so many weapons?" Domon freaked out, pointing at a metal whip, a few guns and daggers, and some other weapons? Did you kill anyone? Are you planning to kill us?"  
  
"I take no pleasure in killing weaklings like you people (Fuuko steamed when she heard this). This weapons were taken from other people only. And don't worry, I haven't killed anyone here yet. though I did kill someone and cause the death of someone else a year ago, who were the two most important people to me."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Miyuki is seen escaping and hiding from unknown enemies in a thick forest, similar to the island Fuuko and the rest are on. Sounds of running are heard, and Miyuki is running away with another girl and boy her age. Some scenes of killing and dead bodies are seen. Miyuki is attacked and injured. Miyuki witnesses the killings of her classmates. The boy earlier seen is advancing towards Miyuki. Miyuki presses the trigger of her gun and the boy falls down dead. Miyuki and the other girl's necklaces start beeping. The other girl seizes the gun from Miyuki and shoots herself.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"My class was chosen to play Battle Royale last year. Only in our first year in high school, we were sent to play this cruel game, where I emerged the survivor, but at a price. Together with my boyfriend, Shinji, and my best friend, Natsumi, I managed to avoid any direct clashes with my classmates. But one by one, I witnessed them being killed and saw my once trusted friends turn into enemies. Yet I could not bring myself to kill them, and Shinji would always protect me and help me. However, when only the three of us were left, Shinji tried to kill Natsumi and I. I was only pointing the gun at him in an effort to stop him, but he advanced closer and tried to harm Natsumi, my finger unwillingly pressed the trigger and killed him. I had killed the person I really loved, and had learnt that he had never really loved me. I thought I still had Natsumi, when she suddenly took my gun and shot herself. Before she died, her last words were, 'Miyuki-chan, please continue living on after this. I don't regret doing this at all and I hope you will not regret what ever you do next in life' before she left me with a smile on her face," Miyuki finished her story as her voice wavered, but her cold emotionless face was careful not to betray her feelings. "What for am I telling you this?" she suddenly laughed cynically to herself. "I must be too bored with this game. Go and rest, I want all of you out of here by tomorrow, or I'll change my mind about taking your lives." *** Miyuki suddenly woke up from a heart-wrenching dream of seeing Shinji and Natsumi again. She could sense someone's presence outside. Someone unwelcome. ~~~ Second chapter finally up! I'm sorry for updating so late but I was really busy this week. I had to stay back almost everyday in school and also had four tests! Still, I'll try to continue the moment I have time. So how's this chapter? Does it suck? Whatever it is, please R&R. As for some of your requests, I'll try and put Mikagami in if I can figure out how to put him into the story. I love him too, that's why I could not bear to make him play this game. Also, many thanks for your reviews, and please continue to read my fics and review. Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!! 


	3. Day 2

Battle Royale: Day 2  
  
Day 2, 1.30am  
  
"Shinji-kun," Miyuki smiled as she ran across the green pasture towards Shinji. The tall bishounen smiled as he hugged her in his embrace, "Miyuki." "Miyuki," another familiar voice called from behind. Miyuki turned around and faced the smiling redhead with a tomboyish cut, "Natsumi- chan, we're all together again! I've missed all of you."  
  
Natsumi and Shinji continued smiling as their images slowly faded away. "Don't go!" Miyuki shouted. "Take me with you! Don't leave me alone!" Her pleas went unheard as Natsumi and Shinji vanished from her sight and Miyuki was left alone shouting herself hoarse in the deserted yet ironically serene and lush green fields.  
  
Miyuki jerked awake, as her tears silently rolled down her cheeks, staining her porcelain face, "Natsumi-chan, Shinji-kun, tell me how to go on without you." The images of her classmates', as well as her best friend and boyfriend's deaths flashed once more in her mind. What stung her most was killing her beloved and witnessing her best friend kill herself. I don't want to play this game; I don't want to kill anyone! Miyuki thought. Natsumi, help me.  
  
Miyuki suddenly wiped her tears away and called out to the still-sleeping 'guests' in her 'territory', "Wake up, someone's here!"  
  
"Nani?" queried Fuuko, rubbing her eyes sleepily. The other three people were also getting up and looking at Miyuki quizzically. "Shh," Miyuki whispered as she saw a shadow pass by them. "Keep quiet or we'll be discovered." Saying so, Miyuki reached for her weapons, keeping most of them and throwing a gun each to Eriko and Yamato, "You two idiots with only toys for defense will need it."  
  
"Who is that?" asked Eriko.  
  
"Aizawa Koichi, the other transfer student," Miyuki replied. "Be careful of him. His just signed up for fun when his class was not chosen."  
  
"ACHOO!" Domon suddenly sneezed out loud, almost bringing the whole house down. Fuuko and Eriko started strangling him, while Yamato looked too frightened to do anything. Only Miyuki was observant enough to notice the shadow on the curtained window turn its head and walk towards the direction of the door.  
  
"He's seen us!" Miyuki whispered fiercely to them. "The four of you will escape while I stall him." As Miyuki spoke, loud pounding was heard on the doors and windows. However, a few seconds later, everything seemed calm, when suddenly, a grenade was thrown in and broke through the window. The five of them all jumped out in time as the grenade exploded into flames.  
  
As they all landed on the hard ground outside, Miyuki gave instructions, "Go escape on your own! I'll distract him!" before she took off towards the direction of where Koichi was. Yamato and Eriko were separated from each other, as well as Domon and Fuuko during the confusion.  
  
Aizawa Koichi saw the silhouette of a female figure pass by him and disappear into the trees. Picking up his sword, he gave chase. He had barely entered the trees, when he was almost hit by a flying dart, which tore off a small piece of his sleeve. Looking around, he could see no one in the dark around him, but could sense the presence. Another flying dart shot at him. This time, he was quick to react, and missed the dart, also following the direction from which it came from.  
  
A figure leaped out from behind the trees and stood facing him. He recognized the girl with dyed red waist-length hair and red contacts, which he had seen 'acting cool' in a different from him the day before. He smirked cynically at her before attacking his with his sword in a kendo stance.  
  
Quick to react, Miyuki leaped up and somersaulted in the air, landing behind Aizawa, and threw, this time, a shuriken at him, which grazed his left arm, and boomeranged, back to her. Aizawa turned around and spoke in an emotionless voice, "You're the first person to injure me so far in this game."  
  
"Afraid and wanting to back out now?" Miyuki replied sarcastically, in an icy tone.  
  
"Wrong, I'm more interested in continuing this fight," Aizawa smiled, before attacking her in another stance. Miyuki dodged his attack again and they continued fighting.  
  
***  
  
Eriko continued running. Where could she run? Where was Yamato? Her head was starting to spin as her fever came on again and she suddenly collapsed on the ground, breathless and exhausted.  
  
***  
  
Miyuki hid under the leaves of a tree branch, panting slightly. Aizawa Koichi was a much better fighter than she had expected. After the first few attacks by her shurikens, he dodged most of them and had caught all of them before Miyuki could retrieve them, robbing her of her best-used weapon. Cursing under her breath, Miyuki unleashed her metal whip and leapt down from the tree to strike Aizawa.  
  
Aizawa Koichi glanced cautiously around. Where had that Fuyukawa Miyuki gone? At first, he had thought that she was only putting up a front to show-off, but now he was convinced that this deceptively fair and beautiful girl was an elite fighter. Her lightning-fast speed had disabled him from striking her. That girl had even grazed his arms and face with her shurikens, and some of the wounds were bleeding badly.  
  
Aizawa jumped not quite in time to avoid Miyuki's attack from behind, and the metal whip tore of the skin on his right arm, and causing a scratch on his cheek. Miyuki tried to attack successively but suddenly stopped when she realized her whip was entangled. Kuso, she cursed silently, I haven't used a whip for six months, and this stupid whip must entangle at this crucial moment! She glanced up from where she was and saw Aizawa advance towards her. It was too late for her to avoid it as Aizawa drove his sword towards her.  
  
Just as the sword reached her waist, Aizawa dropped it, wrapping his arm around her and pulled Miyuki close to him, before suddenly kissing her on the lips. Miyuki's eyes widened in disbelief and struggled for a few seconds, before she finally closed her eyes and succumbed. She did not know why she did not resist him or why she did not mind. All she knew was that the kiss gave her a passion and warmth she had not experienced even with Shinji.  
  
After a while, Koichi let go off her, and she backed away, blushing fervently, "Why didn't you kill me?"  
  
Aizawa moved closer to her and tilted her chin up, staring into her eyes, "Because I like you. You attracted me when I first saw you when the game started. I don't know why but I was interested in you. And you aren't like other girls who can only act cute, lie around and scream. Your coldness parallels mine, but I know there's more of you beneath that, including an emotional scar. I can't describe how I feel about you, but I hope you can survive till we meet again. I love you."  
  
Aizawa turned and disappeared into the shadows after finishing his sentence, leaving a stunned and speechless Miyuki rooted to the spot.  
  
***  
  
Day 2, 7.03am  
  
A rustle in the leaves behind him caused Manno Keisuke to turn around to see Imai Kyoko emerge from the trees with bloodstained hands and clothes, a scarred left arm, and specks of blood on her face.  
  
"Kyoko? What happened? Where are the other girls? Come and join me and the guys on the other side of the island. We're thinking of a way out," Keisuke asked.  
  
Kyoko shook her head, "The other girls can't join you. They were killed, by me."  
  
"What are you talking about Kyoko?"  
  
"Last night, I had a dream where they tried to kill me. So, when I woke up, I thought that I rather kill than be killed. Kotoki was still sleeping beside me, so I suffocated her with the pillow. Chiharu came in and saw me. I used Kotoki's chain necklace to strangle Chiharu before she could scream. Then I went downstairs, where Yuko and Ayumi were preparing breakfast. I first stabbed the unsuspecting Ayumi. Yuko panicked and tried to run away, but I pushed her face into the stove, all the while hitting her with a hammer till she also died. I felt ashamed of what I had done, seeing the bloodied mess around me, so to remember my friends, I made a scar on my arm for each person I had killed. But now, the scars are hurting me, they want me to join the rest of my friends, and I want to go too. But I needed to see you first. Keisuke, Ayami was not the only person who liked you. I did too."  
  
Keisuke was too shocked to do anything when Kyoko suddenly took out a spear and drove it right through her body. Keisuke dropped to his knees, "Kyoko! Why are all of you dying? We're supposed to survive together, but now everyone is dying, one by one."  
  
"Keisuke, let me save you from your misery to meet all your friends," spoke a voice behind him. Keisuke only remembered seeing Sakura point her gun at him before he felt a burning pain in his chest and he closed his eyes forever.  
  
~Girls #18 Kanai Kotoki dead; Girls #19 Tsukahara Chiharu dead; Girls #20 Eto Ayumi dead; Girls #3 Asaka Yuko dead; Girls #1 Imai Kyoko dead; Boys #1 Manno Keisuke dead; 23 to go~  
  
"Junichi!" Yamato gave a huge sigh of relief when he saw his best friend, Kanzaki Junichi behind him. Junichi strode towards him, "You alone?"  
  
Yamato shook his head, "I was with Eriko, then we met Fuuko and Domon but then we got separated.  
  
"Eriko?" Junichi asked. "Where is she now?"  
  
"I don't know," replied Yamato. "I told you we got separated."  
  
***  
  
"Who's there?" Domon turned around and faced Takana Hikaru. Holding his sword, Takana advanced towards them. "Don't come any closer," warned Domon, taking out his axe, trying to scare Takana off. Takana took no notice of the axe and raised his sword to strike the two of them. Without thinking, Domon tried to push Takana away but his axe slipped and cut halfway through Takana's head.  
  
Fuuko gasped as Takana's dead body with its mutilated head and wide-open eyes fell down onto the ground with a hard thump. Domon was staring down at his hands in disbelief, "Fuuko, I.I killed someone."  
  
"Domon," Fuuko hurriedly tried to comfort him, "It was just an accident. You're not to blame." As Fuuko tried to convince Domon that Takana's death was not to blame, her mind screamed, "Kami-sama, why must you make us all join this game, which is turning everyone into killers and costing lives?"  
  
~Boys, #14, Takana Hikaru dead, 22 to go~  
  
Nanahara Takeshi stumbled then fell down dead, as he was suddenly shot by Uehara Takuya. "Takuya, what are you doing?" asked Yukimura Sojiro and Nagase Kinnosuke in disbelief.  
  
Takuya turned towards the two of them, "I never wanted to ally with you guys in the first place. Now it's time to finish you off." Takuya was about to shoot the two of them when he was shot, and he too, fell down. Tamori Ken was behind holding his rifle, "If I didn't kill him, he would have killed all of us."  
  
Yukimura suddenly took a knife and tried to stab Tamori Ken. Nagase tried to restrain him. "Nagase, if Ken can kill Takuya, he can kill us two. Takuya turned his back on us, you also might do that. So it's best to kill both of you."  
  
"Don't be rash, Sojiro," Nagase reasoned. Sojiro's reply was a huge slash across Nagase's stomach before he charged at Ken. Another shot was fired from Ken's gun, and hit Sojiro, who fell forwards, at the same time, stabbing the knife into Ken's heart.  
  
~Boys #4 Nanahara Takeshi dead, Boys #20 Uehara Takuya dead, Boys #16 Nagase Kinnosuke dead, Boys #11 Tamori Ken dead, Boys #13 Yukimura Sojiro dead, 17 to go~  
  
Day 2, 5.30pm  
  
Kawashima Megumi felt the warmth of hers and Domoto Hidetoshi's soft nude bodies against each other. She felt Hidetoshi's pressing his lips gently against hers then moving down her neck, all the way caressing her face and body with his warm hands. She wanted to be closer to him and hugged him tighter, resting her head on his muscular chest.  
  
"Megumi, you sure you don't mind?" Hidetoshi sat up and asked Megumi who was still holding onto him tightly. "You've always been very conservative."  
  
Megumi shook her head, "This will be the first and last time I'm doing it. I really love you, Hidetoshi, and at the thought of dying tomorrow, I." Megumi tried to stifle her tears but failed to do so.  
  
Hidetoshi hugged Megumi tighter in his embrace, "I'll always be by your side, even in death, Megumi, don't worry."  
  
"Really?" asked Megumi looking up in his eyes.  
  
Hidetoshi nodded. Megumi's tears flowed out again as she wrapped her arms around Hidetoshi's shoulders and was intoxicated into a long passionate kiss. Finally, when they broke away, she asked, "What if I were to die now? It's so frightening thinking of when we'll be killed. It'll be less stressful if I were to die now."  
  
"Then I'll die together with you."  
  
"Can you kill me now? I don't dare to kill myself. Please help me," pleaded Megumi as she passed to Hidetoshi a thick long string. "I'll still see you in the nether world, right?"  
  
Hidetoshi took the string and silently nodded, knowing that this would be Megumi's last wish, "I'll try and make this as painless as I can."  
  
Megumi smiled, "I'm happy to have you by my side even in my death. We'll continue this unfulfilled love relation after this life."  
  
Hidetoshi then put the string over Megumi's neck and tightened it. Megumi gasped and grasped his hand, clutching it tight. Hidetoshi's heart hurt as he saw Megumi in pain but he continued until Megumi's hand went limp. Restraining his tears as hard as he could, he took a gun at the side of the table and shot himself, "Megumi, I'm always with you."  
  
~ "I'm happy to have you by my side even in my death." "I'm always with you."~ ~Girls #2 Kawashima Megumi dead, Boys #18 Domoto Hidetoshi dead, 15 to go~  
  
"I don't know what's up with Eriko," finished Yamato as he told Junichi of what had happened. "She just suddenly saved me at the beginning of the game and stuck with me own her own. She's weird."  
  
Yamato had not finished his sentence when he fell hard backwards as Junichi suddenly struck him, "Don't you insult Eriko!"  
  
Yamato wiped off the blood from his lips, "What's wrong with you? Why are you so worked up?"  
  
"Eriko's doing all this for you, so you better appreciate it!"  
  
"Come on, Junichi! Don't tell me she still likes me! Look at the way she insults me and shouts at me during class! That girl who only has feminine looks but not actions doesn't even care about me and she's not a girl worth appreciating or caring for! When has she ever done anything for me other than shout at me?"  
  
"I thought you said she just saved you? And remember the thousand paper cranes and box of cookies you received last month for your birthday?"  
  
"Wasn't that given to me by Chizuro?"  
  
"Only the video game was. The paper cranes and cookies were from Eriko. She folded each of the cranes and baked each cookie by herself. Afraid that you wouldn't accept it, she asked Chizuro to give it to you in Chizuro's name. And the reason Eriko always scolds you is because she still likes you. The hurt you caused her when you rejected her still leaves her heart hurting whenever she sees you and thus she behaves that way."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Because. I like Eriko. but she only has eyes for an idiot like you."  
  
***  
  
Eriko opened her eyes to see Nakata Sanosuke looking down at her concerned, "You're awake."  
  
Eriko blinked her eyes a few times to shake off her drowsiness, "What happened?"  
  
"I found you unconscious in the forest. You are having a high fever. You better rest."  
  
Eriko shook her head and tried to get up, "I've got to find Yamato."  
  
"But you're not alright yet." Sanosuke had barely finished his sentence when a gunshot rang and he was hit in the chest. Eriko gasped as she saw Aizawa Koichi running towards them from further away.  
  
Sanosuke clutched his chest and turned. Seeing Aizawa, he quickly carried Eriko and ran out of the house, bringing her to the thick dense forest where she could not be seen easily. "Eriko, make your own out of here now, I'll take care of Aizawa."  
  
"But you'll get killed!" Eriko shouted. "Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
"The top student in class should be intelligent enough to know the reason why. I'm sure you should know by now," Sanosuke smiled at Eriko before dashing out in the open to face Aizawa. A few gunshots rang out and then there was silence. Eriko felt her tears flowing down her cheeks and mouthed Sanosuke's name but no sound came out, and she knew what had just happened."  
  
~ "I'm sure you should know by now."~ ~Boys #19 Nakata Sanosuke dead, 14 to go~  
  
Day 2, 10pm  
  
Ichikawa Tsuyoshi rolled onto the ground panting and gasped, wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the house, which had just burst into flames. "Nanami! Reiko! Yuki!" he shouted at the burning house, where the girls were still trapped inside. Minutes ago, they had been sleeping peacefully and soundly, now their had lodging had 'mysteriously' caught fire, the flames taking the girls with them to hell. Before Tsuyoshi could think of anything else, he felt something sharp and hurt cut through his neck for a split second, before everything vanished. Morishima Sakura stood next to the decapitated body of Tsuyoshi, admiring her masterpiece, the house burning throughout the night.  
  
~Girls #6 Tsukino Nanami dead, Girls #8 Kagemura Yuki dead, Girls #14 Mada Reiko dead, Boys #17 Ichikawa Tsuyoshi dead, 10 to go~  
  
The night air was still and humid as the last few remaining survivors neared one another where the final showdown for the survivor to emerge would take place, which would change everyone's lives forever. Everyone remaining was preoccupied with his or her own thoughts, while the teacher and his soldiers in the control room, waited anticipating to know what would be the fates of the last few students.  
  
~~~  
  
Ok, another chapter finally up! Sorry to have kept all of you waiting, but it really needed time to think of how to kill these people. Next chapter is the last chapter and I'll try and put it up as soon as I can. Anyway, r&r please, I really want to know how you guys feel about this! Btw, I made Recca kill himself in the previous chapter as I thought that Recca is so smitten with Yanagi that he'll most probably follow the Ninja code and kill himself. Please do r&r and read on to find out what happens in the end. Thanks! 


	4. Day 3

Battle Royale: Day 3  
  
Day 3, 0.17am  
  
"What's wrong, Junichi?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Eriko," Junichi replied. "I heard Eriko."  
  
"You're imagining things."  
  
"I did hear her!" Junichi shouted and sped off.  
  
"Wait for me!" called Yamato running after him.  
  
***  
  
Eriko winced in pain as she tried to free her leg from the animal trap. Yet, the harder she tried to pry away the strong hold of the trap, the deeper its sharp ragged teeth seemed to bite into her skin. Her hands were stained with blood. Her own blood.  
  
"I'd never expect the top student to walk into my trap," a cold icy voice said.  
  
Eriko looked up and saw Sakura holding a raised sickle. "Die, Eriko," Sakura brought the sickle down when a hand stopped her.  
  
"Eriko, you alright?" asked Junichi wrenching the sickle away from Sakura and throwing it aside.  
  
"Junichi! Yamato!" Eriko cried in relief and tried to run towards them when she fell back down in pain.  
  
"Eriko!" Junichi rushed towards her.  
  
"Yamato, watch out!" Eriko suddenly lunged out, despite the heavy pain that clung onto her right foot. It all happened too quickly. There was a moment of red flash. Fresh blood splattered onto the leaves and ground. Eriko stood between Yamato and Sakura, clutching her stomach, a small pool of blood, with a spear stuck through her.  
  
Sakura withdrew her spear and Eriko fell backwards onto Yamato. "Eriko!" Junichi shouted, rushing over to Eriko and Yamato. "Eriko, why?" stuttered Yamato.  
  
With much difficulty, Eriko managed a weak smile, "Because I loved you, and I still do. Remember when we first met, and I was shouting at you? I really hated you then, but I don't know when and how, I just started falling for you. I don't know what I saw in you. You were inferior to me in both studies and looks, but I just liked you. Whenever I saw you, I just had this unexplainable feeling. But when you found out of my feelings for you, you rejected me and even started treating as invisible. The pain I felt whenever you passed by me without looking was heart wrenching. It really hurt so much. Now, I'm really happy. I always wished I could be of help to you, and now I'm finally useful. I'm really happy, to be able to do something for you and die in your arms. Could I ask you of one last wish? Hold me tight, just this once, for the first and last time."  
  
Yamato was left speechless and touched by what Eriko had just told him. Slowly, he put his arms around the injured girl and held her close to him. Eriko clung tightly onto him and held his hand, "Thank you. I know I've asked of too much. Please survive, Yamato. Aishiteru (means 'I love you' in Japanese)." Her eyes shining and looking misty due to her tears brimming, Eriko summoned the last of her remaining strength to place her lips gently and lightly on Yamato's, before the fire in her went out, and her body went limp, warm tears gushing out and streaking her cold cheeks.  
  
Yamato held on to the lifeless body of Eriko, "Gomen nasai, I never spared a thought for your feelings."  
  
"Eriko," gasped Fuuko as she and Domon arrived at the time to see Eriko and hear her parting speech. "Who am I to quarrel and chat with when you're gone?"  
  
Junichi was now holding onto Eriko's hand, "Eriko, Yamato's not the only man in the world. I like you. I want you to be my girl. I never dared to ask you in the past when I saw how much you loved Yamato. Why do you have to go now when I've made up my mind to profess to you?"  
  
"What a heartwarming scene," smirked Sakura emotionlessly. "Who wants to die next?"  
  
Junichi growled, "Sakura, you'll pay for this."  
  
"How can you be so heartless?" yelled Fuuko. "I'll take you on! I hate people who don't take the lives of others seriously! You're a cold-blooded animal who won't achieve anything! I thought you were an innocent girl!"  
  
"What do you know?" retorted Sakura. "You aren't me! I tried to be good, but I never got anything! I was always left out in class! I tried hard to be a good student but Eriko always trumped me in academic results! I tried to be friendly and easy to get along with, but Chizuro was still more popular than me! I thought that at least the teachers liked me, but now, I was made to play this game! It seemed that life would be more worth it being bad! I even went against how I felt to get this far! What do you know?"  
  
"Enough," Junichi said as he rose. "Fuuko, please do not interfere in this. I want to avenge Eriko."  
  
Sakura threw her spear at the approaching Junichi. It sunk into his leg but the thin and usually weak Junichi pulled it out and broke it into two. Sakura looked surprised but took out her gun and shot continuously at Junichi. The bullets grazed him and lodged into his arms, chest and legs, but Junichi continued advancing towards her. Sakura grew alarmed. Junichi towered over her and she attempted to shoot him again. She pressed the trigger. Nothing came out! She had run out of bullets! She reached for another gun when Junichi snatched it from her and shot her. Sakura staggered. Shot after shot rang through her as she fought to remain standing, before her petite body finally gave way and she fell, darkness closing in on her.  
  
~ 'All I wanted was to prove myself, to do something right, to carry on my life. Yet each step I took seemed to bring me further from my target. I thought I would find a way, but it turns out that my life was purely empty.' ~  
  
Just as Sakura fell, Junichi came down also. Fuuko, Domon and Yamato rushed to his side. Junichi smiled, "Now I can join Eriko and ask her to go steady with me." as he finished these words, he breathed his last.  
  
~Girls # 13 Hamasaki Eriko dead, Girls #16 Morishima Sakura dead, Boys #6 Kanzaki Junichi dead, 7 to go~  
  
"Someone's approaching," said Tsuboi Yoshina as she consulted her sensor. "We'll have to move soon."  
  
"You're really smart, Yoshina," replied Yamamura Noboru. "Avoiding any direct clashes."  
  
"I would rather everyone could survive on their own," Yoshina sighed.  
  
"Yoshina, what if we are the only two left later on?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm trying to think of how to get rid of the chokers on our necks."  
  
"Yoshina, you're very independent, I'm sure you can manage better without me. It'll also increase your chance of survival."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yoshina turned her head and gasped when she saw Noboru pulling at his choker. "You'll kill yourself!"  
  
"That's the point. Yoshina, I'm sure you can survive," Noboru pulled off his choker and it exploded at that instant.  
  
"Noboru," Yoshina saw his corpse with his partly severed and bloody neck, and fell to her knees and stared dazed. She didn't notice her sensor showing the presence of someone right outside the house. She smelt petroleum but did not care. A few grenades crashed through the window and in a few minutes, she was engulfed in flames, together with the dead Noboru. There was a huge blast and Yoshina felt herself burning in intense heat before the fire overcame her vision and what she could only see her death.  
  
~Boys #3 Yamamura Noboru dead, Girls #5 Tsuboi Yoshina dead, 5 to go~  
  
The control room screeched warning sounds as the soldiers all cried out in dismay, "The system's gone down!" In the confusion, a soldier sneaked out.  
  
***  
  
Aizawa Koichi saw his mother, 10 years ago, being dismembered by sadistic murderers in front of his eyes. His father was sitting on the floor, wide- eyed, dead, his brain on his lap. Aizawa screamed and shielded his eyes, nut the torturous and gruesome scene was etched permanently in his eyes.  
  
Fuuko, Domon and Yamato gasped as they saw Aizawa Koichi standing outside a burning house. Aizawa turned and caught sight of them. Taking out his gun, he fired at them as they hid behind the trees. "Fuuko, stay here," said Domon. "I can easily handle him."  
  
Domon took out his machine gun and went out. He did not fear the shots Aizawa aimed at him. He was strong enough to withstand the bullets. He just continued shooting at Aizawa, knowing that he had to protect Fuuko. He and Aizawa only stood there, exchanging brutal shots, in a fight to see who could last longer.  
  
Minutes passed. Both were weak and badly injured after the numerous shots each of them had taken. This was the last final deciding shot. Who was hit by the next one would surely die. Both of them pressed their triggers at the same time. A shadow passed by. Both remained standing. Both bullets lodged into her. Her flaming red hair flowed in the wind, before she fell onto Aizawa, who caught hold of her.  
  
"Miyuki," Aizawa held her. "What are you doing?"  
  
In Aizawa's arms, Miyuki felt the comfort that she had sought for after the short moment of Aizawa's sudden kiss. Reaching out her hand, she stroke Aizawa's face with her slender fingers, "I don't want you to die, nor do I want you to kill. I love you and I don't want you to kill and regret it like I did in the past. Ever since my encounter with you, you've always been on my mind and I no longer feel the sorrow of the past in my heart. Maybe fate brought us together. I'm sure no one, no matter how heartless, enjoys killing. Please stop. I know you don't enjoy doing this either, deep in your heart."  
  
Aizawa felt Miyuki's words strike a chord in his heart. Did he really like killing? It had just been a crazy desire, brought on after witnessing such an event in his childhood. But, he had never really wanted to kill. Especially after meeting Miyuki, all the more he wanted to stop.  
  
"Miyuki, we'll die if there are other survivors," he said.  
  
"Better than regretting it for the rest of our lives," Miyuki spoke softly. "I'm already very tired."  
  
"I understand," said Aizawa as he kissed Miyuki once more, before lifting her up and carrying her in both arms and walked towards the dancing flames of the house. As they entered the gateway to death, both of them were still in each other's gaze.  
  
Natsumi, Miyuki thought. I'll be seeing you soon. I won't regret doing this as I promised you. I'll meet you soon and you can meet Koichi. Maybe this will be life after death.  
  
~Boys #9 Aizawa Koichi dead, Girls #9 Fuyukawa Miyuki dead, 3 to go~  
  
"So that leaves only the three of us left here," muttered Yamato. "Are we going to die after this?"  
  
"Fuuko, since we're going to die, can you kiss me and we'll walk into the flames together as well," said Domon.  
  
His comment earned him a big whack on his head. "BAKA!!!! HENTAI!!!" Fuuko yelled.  
  
"You guys still fighting?" a voice said from behind. Fuuko and Domon spun around to see a soldier, "Who are you?"  
  
"Idiots will always be idiots. You guys are still as stupid as ever," the soldier removed his cap and long strands of hair came flowing down like a silver river.  
  
"Mi-chan!" Fuuko yelled. "How come you're here?"  
  
"I found out that you guys were chosen so I sneaked in as a soldier to help you. I used a virus to disable the system permanently but that required time. I had thought that at least all of Hokage would make it that far, but it seems like only you two and that weakling have made it. By the way, as the system's disabled, you can take your chokers off now," replied Mikagami Tokiya.  
  
Fuuko and Domon both immediately snatched the chokers off. Yamato was too afraid to do so, and ended up being strangle by Fuuko, who tried to take it off for him, and was too rough in handling it.  
  
"So that means we can go home?" asked Fuuko.  
  
Mikagami shook his head, "I'm afraid not. A teacher in charge of this game is allowed to kill the students if they cheat, and what I've just done is counted as cheating. Minamoto is sure to come after you guys. And don't underestimate him, he was sought after by Mori Kouran before to be part of Ura Uruha. You guys will have to defeat him first."  
  
***  
  
Minamato finally collapsed at the same time as Domon did. Fuuko fell backward and Tokiya stood panting after the long fight. Fuuko's tears were now flowing out, "Domon. why must everyone die?"  
  
Tokiya stood behind her, "At least it's finally over."  
  
Dead bodies were strewn all over the island and misery and sudden realization overwhelmed the survivors, especially Fuuko, who had been suppressing her tears for too long, and was crying her heart out now.  
  
~Day 3, 4.15am, the game ends~  
  
Ok, I know the ending sucks, but I was rushing to complete the last chapter, so it wasn't done so well. There's still an epilogue though, so please stay tuned. Also, please please please R&R! I really need your comments and I've noticed a drop in the number of reviews, so please do send in your reviewers. A million thanks to those who reviewed my story and continue reviewing please! 


	5. Epilogue

Battle Royale: Epilogue  
  
~Three months later~  
  
Kirisawa Fuuko's Memoirs:  
  
Those three days were the worst of my life. Hokage is now reduced to only Mikagami and I, with the lost of Recca, Domon, and Yanagi during that time. I really regret not treasuring my friends more, but now, everything is too late, and I can only look ahead.  
  
Life has gone on for me, rather normally. Yamato surprisingly volunteered to take the rap for killing Minamoto-Sensei, and he escaped with Mikagami on a speedboat. I think he was trying to live up to Eriko. He's still on the run now, and I don't know how he's getting along, but I believe he is living every moment well. Mikagami, has carried on his normal life in the university as the authorities are unaware that he is involved.  
  
I returned home as the survivor, graduated, and carried on as a normal school student, studying meteorology in the Tokyo University. I don't know how I got the grades to make it there, but I did anyway. Still, my life is lonely, and I feel that Mi-chan is my only friend. Every keeps a distance from me, thinking that I'm a murderer, knowing that I'm the survivor of a Battle Royale game. At least, it's comforting that Mi-chan often keeps me company, trying to relieve me from the trauma of those days.  
  
The memories of those days are still fresh and vivid in my mind. The deaths of my friends. The sacrifice of Eriko. Sakura's unfulfilled life. Aizawa and Miyuki's love. Domon's death after the exhausting fight with Minamoto. I can never forget all these. I dream of my classmates and friends every night, and often cry myself to sleep. Still, I try my best to go on ahead in life.  
  
That chapter of my life is over, but I can never forget. Right now, I know I must try my best to go on. Within me, are the hopes of the dead Hokage members. I will never forget this episode. Yet, right at this time, another episode is going on, and I will try to make this and the following episodes to become the best of my life.  
  
***  
  
Kimura Yamato's Memoirs:  
  
Fuuko and her friend have continued their normal living, but I now live the life of a vagrant, a runaway, a fugitive. I volunteered to take the rap for killing Minamoto-Sensei, so that Fuuko could go on normally, also to not let Eriko down.  
  
Those days, three months ago, were traumatic. I was always so afraid and frightened. I was really a coward then. I dared not even help my friends. One by one, people around me died, and I could only stand there in fear. I relied only on Eriko. I sometimes think what kind of person am I? Wasn't I lowly, being so afraid? I always had to rely on others. If not for Eriko, I would have been killed at the beginning of the game. After that, I relied on Fuuko on Domon. I was so lame.  
  
I think of myself as shallow. Chizuro's death made me sad, but no tears came out. Eriko helped me so much and I never realized how much she still loved me until the moment she died. I was never able to bring her happiness, yet she willingly died for me, and even then I did not shed a tear. Compared to the two of them, my love was nothing. Or did I even have love in the first place? I really despise myself.  
  
That incident made me mature a lot. Witnessing the deaths of my classmates, I realized many things, which I know but do not wish to say. I've willed myself to be independent and brave. It was my lack of these two qualities that caused Eriko's death. Eriko died for me and I can't let her efforts go to waste.  
  
Now, in my present runaway life, things are unpredictable, and I must be able to adapt to change. I missed my parents and dropped them a note that I was safe and sound. Life is hard, but whenever I think of Eriko, I tell myself to go on, to live my life to its fullest, to not let Eriko's sacrifice come to naught. I try my best to live everyday meaningful. I remind myself constantly of my dead friends, mainly Eriko, and know how important it is for me to continue my life.  
  
Those days have been etched permanently on my mind. They are a traumatic yet valuable part of me. I wonder how Fuuko and her friend are doing now and hope that they, too, are living to their best extent.  
  
***  
  
Ending Note: Hamasaki Eriko's Song  
  
This was self-composed by Hamasaki Eriko (obviously its by the author), portraying her feelings towards Kimura Yamato.  
  
~Judgment Day~  
  
*When this world becomes Hell or Heaven  
  
That is the time when I should leave  
  
*If I had an unfulfilled dream  
  
That would be to be together with you  
  
But if there was anything that could replace that  
  
I'd be most willing to  
  
The future is clouded without a clue  
  
But that does not mean that I will lose myself  
  
*When this world becomes Hell or Heaven  
  
That is the time when I face judgment  
  
Being able to smile as I leave is a sort of happiness  
  
I will always pray  
  
*Everything here  
  
Will face destruction one day  
  
You and I are not excluded as well  
  
But believe these words of mine  
  
When my tears flow out  
  
You will be released from darkness  
  
*Because my birth is a curse  
  
I should go along and disappear  
  
The harsh laws of realities  
  
But dreams are like beautiful flowers  
  
*I will always be here praying  
  
Shooting out my last remaining light in moments  
  
When this earth evolves  
  
When people are no longer weak  
  
That time no longer needs my existence  
  
Please complete your journey  
  
~~~  
  
So, how is this? Sucks, right? R&R please! This is the FINAL installment of Battle Royale and I don't know when I'll be continuing my other fics or starting a new one. 


End file.
